5,4,3,2
by abracadabra94
Summary: Ever wonder why Freddie always leaves off the 1 at the beginning of every iCarly? Well so does Sam! A fluffy Seddie one-shot.


**Hey! It's me, abracadabra94. Now, I know I should be working on iFind Out The Truth About My Dad, but it looks like it's going to be shorter than I thought and I had this little one-shot in my head that I wanted to get down on paper. I know, I know. I'm procrastinating. Eh, I've got just a little bit of writer's block right now so hopefully writing this one-shot I had stuck in my head will help me out some. Kinda fluffy, but oh well. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TV shows, web shows, or people named Dan.**

Carly Shay opened her refrigerator and reached for the bottle of Peppi Cola she had left on the top shelf. To her surprise, her fingers just grabbed the air.

"Sam," she called to her friend on the couch, "Do you know what happened to my Peppi Cola? I left it right here on the top shel…what are you hiding behind your back?"

Her blonde haired friend grinned at her mischievously. "Uh…a hobo?"

"Uh huh, and by hobo do you mean _my_ Peppi Cola?"

"Maybe."

"Sam! I left a note saying for no one to touch it! That was the last one!" Before Sam could come up with a clever comeback, the Shay's front door opened and in walked a boy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a shirt that read 'Special Ham.'

"Hola mi amiga y Sam," Freddie said.

"Watch it Diphthong," Sam warned.

Instead of arguing with her, Freddie just rolled his eyes. Neither Sam nor Freddie saw Carly's knowing smile as she returned to the couch with a bottle of water.

"Okay," said Carly glancing at her watch "We have 30 minutes 'till the show starts. Why don't we go up to the studio and practice the new 'Cowboy and Idiot Farm Girl' bit again?"

"But the elevator's broken."

"We have stairs," Carly pointed out to her lazy friend.

"Ugh, but going up stairs requires effort," Sam complained. "Carry me up there?"

"No I will not carry you! I'm not even strong enough to pick you up."

"Yeah, you are kind of a wimp. No offense Carls."

"Uh, some offense still taken. Now come on. Get up."

"Fine," Sam said and reluctantly got off the couch and followed her two friends upstairs to the iCarly studio.

**30 minutes later…**

"And we're on in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"I'm a sweet-mannered Shay!" exclaimed Carly.

"And I'm a people-hating Puckett!" said Sam. "And this is…"

"iCarly!" said both girls at once.

"Now for our first bit…"

**And yet another 30 minutes later…**

"So just remember…" Carly said as the show was ending.

"Eat green fruit…" said Sam.

"Floss a porcupine…"

"And NEVER give catnip to a cat with foam coming out of its mouth." A look of distaste appeared on Sam's face. "I'll never make _that_ mistake again. Stupid rabies."

"Bye!"

"Hasta luego!"

"And we're clear!" said Freddie. "Great show ladies."

"Thanks," Carly smiled sweetly. "I'm so tired though. I didn't get my Peppi Cola today before the show." She glared at Sam who smiled back at her sweetly. "I think I'm going to go ahead and get ready for bed. You guys can stay here if you like."

"'Kay," said Sam.

"Buenos noches Carlotta," said Freddie.

Carly left the studio and Freddie was about to do the same when he heard a something that was somewhere between a groan and a sigh coming from behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I already had to walk all the way over here and then up the stairs and now I'm expected to do it all over again in reverse?" said Sam. "Too much exercise!"

Freddie chuckled at his friend's unwillingness to put forth any effort physically. "You're going to have to leave sometime."

"Nah, I'll just sleep on Carly's couch tonight. The problem is those stupid stairs." She glared in the direction of the stairs resentfully. "I guess I'll just chill here for a while and go downstairs later."

"M'kay. You want me to stay with you?" said Freddie before he realized what he was asking. Sam raised her eyebrows, surprised by the unexpected offer. "Um…you know…just so you don't get lonely up here all by yourself."

"Uh…yeah, sure," Sam agreed, even more surprisingly. "Why not."

"O…kay then," said Freddie as he took a seat on the bean bag chair next to her. They sat in uncomfortable silence before Sam finally spoke up.

"So what do you have against the number one?" she asked him suddenly, in an attempt to relieve the awkwardness in the room.

"Huh?"

"The number one. At the beginning of every webcast you say 'In 5, 4, 3, 2,' and then you go and leave off the one. I wanna know how come."

"Well if I said the one the people would hear it when the web show starts."

"Well why can't you just start it after you say one then?"

"I don't know. Why do you care anyway?"

"Well did you ever consider that maybe the one has feelings? Maybe it doesn't like being left out all the time with no one caring about it. Or maybe you do care about the number one and you are just too stubborn to admit it."

"It's a number!"

"And how do you know numbers don't have feelings? Have _you _ever been a number?"

"You're crazy Puckett."

"Whatever." There was another awkward silence that lasted for a few minutes before Sam spoke up again.

"Well then how come when you get to the part where the number one should be and you point, you always point to me, not Carly?"

"W-what? Pfffttt…pfffttt…I-I do not."

"Fredlumps?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you're a terrible liar, right?"

"Hey, I am not. And I don't point to you all the time! I point to Carly sometimes…just as often. You just think I'm pointing at you because of…of the angle! Yeah, it must have something to do with the angle that you're standing at because I know for _certain _that I don't do that. And why do you keep bringing stuff like this up tonight? Why do you care if I don't say the number one? Is it really so impor-" he stopped mid-sentence as he looked over to find Sam had drifted off in her beanbag chair sometime while he had been talking. He couldn't help but smile a little at how innocent she looked when she slept. Of course, he knew if he woke her up she wouldn't look so innocent. Then there would be hell to pay.

He scooped her up in his arms. She was surprisingly light for someone who ate so much, so it wasn't too hard for him to carry her downstairs. His arms, which had become much stronger lately, didn't even shake much, so Sam didn't notice she was being carried. He got downstairs, carefully laid her down on the Shay's sofa, and covered her with the quilt that had been lying on one of the chairs. He patted her wild golden locks affectionately and headed for the door to go back to his own apartment. Before he left, he took one last look back at Sam's sleeping form in the dark living room.

"Good night Sam," he whispered. "You'll always be my number one."

**Peace. Love. Seddie. **


End file.
